int_craftfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Cadiz
The Battle of Cadiz Beginning: November 7th, 2015 at 2:45 PM EST End: November 7th, 2015 at 6:20 PM EST Location: Cadiz, Spain Outcome: Decisive Spanish victory; Spanish pope becomes the new head of the Vatican; Coalition forces routed Combatants Atlantic Federation Hungary Sicily Ming China Spanish Empire Commanders God-Emperor Mr_Lemon_Shot Count Tiramisu Leader Kirischir Duke Vespi Emperor drhorrorshow Strength 31 soldiers 16 defenders Casualties Approximately 74 killed in action More than 100 killed in action The Battle of Cadiz was a major land battle that took place in the city of Cadiz, Spain. Lasting nearly four hours (approximately 12 days in-game) was a crucial battle for the upper hand and an advantageous first strike in the Ponycaust Wars, named so due to a war set in the goal of destroying the Spanish Empire's rule, whose government members of the My Little Pony show. Several nations, most particularly the Atlantic Federation, attacked the Spanish Empire's capital to inflict destruction and pillage the Spanish Empire, intending to dissolve them for good. Background The Kingdom of Sicily and the Spanish Empire, both one of the greater powers in Europe had been in a violent rivalry, which due to a glitch in the server that made PVP unstable (and subsequently made war temporarily disabled) did not exceed anything more than attacking Sicilians traveling the many roads that line Europe and gathering in masses around Sicily's cities, albeit being powerless to wage war. Eventually, a solution to fix the PVP glitches was found, and on November 7th of 2015, war was planned to be enabled. Taking advantage of this news, Mr_Lemon_Shot of the Atlantic Federation, Tiramisu of Ming China and a small stipend of other European states had gathered together. All of the participants had congregated to retaliate against Spain for gratuitously attacking the villages around them, any of them being victims of Spanish aggression. This coalition of countries had amassed more than twenty soldiers, almost all in the strongest armor possible. As the server restarted briefly to facilitate a formal war plugin, as members of the coalition and Spain had logged on, their first actions were to wage war towards one another, sealing the conflict. The Coalition's troops marched to the coast of Cadiz preparing to invade, when unexpectedly they had found none of the Spaniards were online. This was immediately attributed to purposely logging out to avert invasion, which the Coalition had quarreled with the admins with while building various phallic statues and fortresses to demoralize the defense. In half an hour, however to the surprise of the Coalition and the admins - multiple Spaniards had logged into the server in unison, racing towards the walls that faced the Coalition. Immediately flags were placed and arrows were exchanged, beginning the Battle of Cadiz with a dramatic bang. Battle Instantly as violence ensued, the Spaniards attempted to fire at the Coalition soldiers from their barricaded walls, which were useless against the many horseback archers shooting at them. Within minutes, many Spanish soldiers were cut down by the massive waves of arrows that flew at them, and bought time for the Coalition to rapidly advance as they annexed more and more territory towards Cadiz's walls. A few of the Coalition's soldiers had perished themselves (mostly by stumbling into Cadiz's many water pits surrounding the walls, a fate considered to be avoided at any cost), although they were nearing the city far more quickly than the Spaniards could control. Soon, the sound of bones landing on the ground were audible as in an act of desperation, the Spanish soldiers threw themselves off the wall armed with crude weapons to dismantle the flags placed by the Coalition. This tactic grew further ineffective as the Coalition's forces had reached the wall where they proceeded to break into the city. Accounts from the Coalition's surviving troops state that "this was the point where we were about to win", the point where Cadiz's first defense had been breached. Battle Within The City With the walls breached, the Coalition soldiers were met with greater resistance by the Spaniards, who constructed another wall inside of the city where they could shoot at the attackers from. One of the important advantages that the Coalition members had, was that they outnumbered the Spaniards 1:2 and were much better geared, which is why occupying entire sections of the town after the fall of a single defence post was done quickly. The Coalition continued to destroy and invade the city's infrastructure, but was met with waves of unarmored Spanish civilians wielding diamond axes. This action itself hindered the Coalition's progress more than their actual defenses did, since these assaults were more frequent than anything else. Inside of the city, a tower was set up to give the Spanish soldiers even higher ground, where their punch bows sent Coalition soldiers flying off the walls to a likely death. Their soldiers also relied heavily on jump shooting through windows, even though the windows also made it easier for Coalition archers to predict where they were and shoot back. However, one tactic that worked to the detriment of the Coalition more than any other was their ability to move their homeblock during the war, requiring the Coalition forces to invade greater amounts of lands, although the homeblock was moved once. These last-ditch defenses started to falter the Coalition's advancement, making it gradually clearer that they were defeated. The use of this tactic was considered the turning point of the war. many of the Coalition soldiers found themselves prone to being murdered by the Cadiz's unarmored but fierce residents in the cramped streets of the city, as well as being ambushed and weakened by their geared players, who numbered no more than 6. The Coalition's armaments deteriorated from being shot at as often as they were, forcing them to abandon their tattered armor for the captured Spanish gear. By now, the hounded soldiers of the Coalition found themselves in a vicious cycle where every chunk of land they invaded had to be defended from waves of Spaniards, which grew in number when more of the soldiers in Spain were being killed. Aftermath The last of the Coalition lasted this cycle for an hour before succumbing to their wounds before long. The Coalition's forces had been forced to retreat after many hours of endless fighting. Following the Battle of Cadiz, the attacking parties of the event had yet to recuperate their losses which numbered greatly from the damage sustained. The Coalition entered the Battle of Cadiz with an eager plan to destroy Cadiz in a smash-and-grab operation, namely to move into the homeblock, to destroy it and sack their treasures. They had gathered at the Cadiz's most vulnerable side believing the battle would be fought in close combat when they entered the city, but found themselves exchanging fire in a stagnant battlefield rushed at by deranged Spaniards. The Coalition slowly withdrew, demoralized and disordered. Factors in Outcome Rarely does it go without saying that the defense has the advantage, with the Battle of Cadiz adhering to that statement. The defending Spanish were able to respawn in their own city and pick up their items, making recovery from death convenient for them. On the other hand, the Coalition had an outpost right next to Cadiz, which meant that lost attacker troops could be recovered almost instantly.